


Wicked Daydream

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [11]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indentured Servant, Chastity Device, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in an alternate universe setting where indentured servitude exists for white collar crime and Harvey has been sentenced to serve Pearson Hardman, Daniel Hardman specifically.  Harvey is referred to as 'mutt' (or 'mongrel' if Master Hardman is in a very bad mood).</p><p>This is a 'flashback' to a time before Harvey is sentenced; Hardman daydreaming about things he would like to do to Harvey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Daydream

It had been a long time since he had caught himself daydreaming at his desk in the middle of the workday. But, he couldn't wipe the image from his mind. It was far too delicious.

Funny, that it was borne of something so simple as Harvey crouching to pick up a file someone had dropped. He had immediately pictured the perfectly tailored senior associate on his knees at his own feet, begging for the opportunity to suck his Master's cock. From there, the fantasy had developed finer points. More intricate details.

He had imagined putting the up-and-coming closer's cock into a metal cage so he could only touch himself or fuck someone when his Master gave him permission. And he wouldn't do that very often, this Master of his.

He imagined Harvey, on his knees, cage enclosing his cock, waiting for his Master to need him. He imagined examining what could only be a most exquisite cock, locked in its cage, in need of stimulation and release. And, the sheer wicked glee he, personally, would derive from denying that simple pleasure.

If he could only find a way to make it all happen. Harvey hated him - possibly even for very good reasons - so there was little chance he would ever willingly agree to play with him.

It really was too bad that reality wouldn't let him have what he wanted. No, Harvey Specter was beyond his grasp. So, he would have to content himself with delicious mental images instead.

And, he has quite an extensive collection of fantasy fodder images and scenarios in his head. He could drag them out and use them whenever he needed.

Then it happened. His window of opportunity. Things just seemed to fall right into place. Harvey was promoted to Junior Partner and not much later, was purchasing a condo that he shouldn't have been able to afford. It only would have been better had the man bought that shiny car he had been seen driving around town in.

Hardman would have to be patient. He would have to set up his plan. But, once it was in place, it would be perfect. All he had to do was wait.

It would be hard - oh so hard - to wait that long. But, he would manage. He would bide his time until he could put his plan into motion. Oh, but it would be brilliant.

He settled back in his chair, closed his eyes and imagined the scene - Harvey on his knees, gilded cage around his cock, sucking his Master until he came. Then, maybe, if Harvey was good and his Master was pleased, Master would let Harvey come as well. Maybe.

If the reality turned out to be half as good as the fantasy, he would be quite pleased with the outcome.

Hardman was so immersed in his fantasies, he didn't hear that someone had entered his office. Not until he heard his name.

"Daniel?" It was Jessica, obviously concerned about something. "We have a client meeting in five minutes," she told him.

"Yes, of course," he said. "I'll be right there." He had a small personal matter to attend to first.


End file.
